


She's Fine

by roboticdragons



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst War 2k18, F/M, ask-joeydrewstudios AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/roboticdragons
Summary: Susie's absent from work with an illness.





	She's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Finally joining the angst war! This one's in the 'ask-joeydrewstudios' universe.

It was noon, and Sammy Lawrence already wanted to stab everyone in the building. The studio was hot as hell and twice as loud, for whatever god-forsaken reason the music just wasn’t coming to him, and to top it all off Susie was ill. Oh, she’d said she was fine, laughed it off as some flu and stayed home, but something was…off. Some part of Sammy’s brain was telling him _no, it’s not fine, something is **wrong**_. Maybe it was the coughing fit that had followed shortly after Susie’s reassurance, maybe it was just anxiety acting up.

But Sammy couldn’t help but feel things were going to go wrong, any day now.

Speaking of things going wrong, it was at that exact moment Wally strolled into the room with ink smearing half his face and a jangling ring of keys at his side.  
“Sorry Sammy!” The janitor gave a nervous grin. “Pipes have gone an’ burst again, gotta get to the pipe swi-” Before the loud-mouthed man could continue he broke down into a coughing fit, even worse than Susie’s. In any other situation it would have been comedic, but the way Wally was struggling for even one breath of air only sent shivers sailing up Sammy’s spine. Wally grasped at the door frame in an attempt to stabilise himself and finally finished coughing. He doubled over with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath.  
“D…damn! There really is some bug goin’ round!” He was trying to laugh it off but again, again Sammy got that awful nervousness. Wally, too, looked slightly disturbed by the suddenness and harshness of the fit.

The janitor pulled the switch and exited the office without too much hassle, and Sammy was alone yet again. Oh great. More time to ruminate and exaggerate everything that could possibly be going wrong with Susie at this very moment, that he’d have no idea about. A fit even more severe than Wally’s, one that left her gasping and blue-faced without anyone to help her as she suffocated alon-

He wacked his head on the desk. There was no point in thinking of what-ifs and maybes, Susie was fine, she was _fine_ , he just needed to focus on something, anything else! The music? Sure, sure, there was an almost-finished sheet just waiting for final touches somewhere in his office, he could perhaps get the recording done today, everything was fine, everything was just great.

Two hours later and nothing. Absolutely nothing but worsened feelings and a rising headache that sulked in the corner of his mind and wouldn’t go away. His worry was very much like quicksand - the more he struggled against pointless fear, the further into a tidal pool of worry he was swept.

Finally, _finally_ the hellish day was over (made only slightly more endurable from the odd absence of Bendy). Sammy wasted no time storming to his and Susie’s shared apartment, two separate drum beats echoing through his head.

“ _She’s fine_ ”                                         “ **Something’s wrong** ”  
“ _She’s fine_ ”                                         “ **Something’s wrong** ”  
“ _She’s fine_ ”                                         “ **Something’s wrong** ”

The door was slammed open and Sammy burst inside, hoping to whatever powers were out here that she’d be fine, she’d be standing in the kitchen with two cups of tea and that amazing smile.

Instead, Sammy was greeted with the sight of Susie’s limp body lying half-on half-off the couch, black liquid slowly seeping from her mouth.

“ ** _Susie_**!”


End file.
